


He asked me to, so I obliged

by idrinkmytea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst isn't here, Behind Us, Between Us, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Phichit Chulanont, Confessions, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Go Read, M/M, Mentioned Yuuri and Viktor, No fluff can escapes my smut, One Shot, Spin-Off, Teasing, Top! Lee Seung Gil, What is Plot?, You want plot? The plot is not here, Yurio was here but over the phone, evil fujoshi squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrinkmytea/pseuds/idrinkmytea
Summary: "Are you ready?" Phichit asked looking at Seung-Gil who was lying in bed. Korean boy was looking at his lover with a poker face, but how can he say no when Phichit smiles like that? Seung-Gil covered himself with a blanket until the nose and nodded. Phichit bit his lower lip, looking at those cute dark Seung-Gil eyes, they were big, like a child's and shining so bright, like he would feel really excited about this thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitavili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Behind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338567) by [Vitavili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili). 



> Hello~
> 
> This one-shot is based off Vitavili's short skit.
> 
> Her skit will be in **bold** and _italic_.
> 
> It also based off her original work Between Us and Behind Us. Both are belonging to Unbroken Heart series
> 
> This happened during Chapter 47 of Behind Us.
> 
> It might or might not connect to her actual work, but anyway, enjoy~ ('u' )/

**_"Are you ready?" Phichit asked looking at Seung-Gil who was lying in bed. Korean boy was looking at his lover with a poker face, but how can he say no when Phichit smiles like that? Seung-Gil covered himself with a blanket until the nose and nodded. Phichit bit his lower lip, looking at those cute dark Seung-Gil eyes, they were big, like a child's and shining so bright, like he would feel really excited about this thing._ **

**_"Once Seung-Gil decided to buy flowers for his beloved fiancé" Phichit started reading on his laptop, changing a voice a little, that it would sound different. "He wanted to do surprise, so Seung said to Phichit that he is going to a supermarket to buy some food for their dog. But now Seung is standing right in front of the flower shop and it's so hard for him to pick the right flowers. If he could, he would buy every flower for his beloved Phichit… he could buy a whole garden…"_ **

**_"A whole garden? Where you would put that many flowers?" Seung-Gil silently asked and Phichit turned head at his lover._ **

**_"It's a faaaanficccctioooon." He answered making some letters into long ones. "Alright, let's continue… sooo... ehm… Seung-Gil after standing for a whole hour looking at flowers decided to buy bouquet of chamomile because they were white and innocent just like Phichit…-"_ **

**_"Whaaat?" Seung-Gil started laughing not paying attention that Phichit is rolling his eyes. After few seconds Seung-Gil suddenly grabbed on Phichit's shirt and made him lean his body. "Maybe I should remind you HOW innocent you are…?" he asked quietly, but this tone that Seung-Gil made Phichit start blushing. How innocent he is…_ **

Seung-Gil pulled Phichit closer to his body, letting the boy resting his back onto his chest. His hands rapidly wrapped themselves around Phichit's body, finding all the sensitive spots on the boy's skin. Every touch was like magic and Phichit found himself melting into those. 

He didn't try to stop Seung-Gil's hands as they reached for his nipples behind his shirt. The gentle rubs caused him to flinch to those touches even more. "W-wait.." he said, but his body refused to let his boyfriend stop. In fact, he wanted more and more. He leaned toward for those touches, rubbed his body around them to increase the pleasure. He could feel the heat between his legs and his boyfriend's buddy throbbing behind his back. He was still sitting and of course the laptop on his lap was adding its heat in between his thigh. It grew in his pants and he could feel it, and he understood that he wanted more than just mere touch. Phichit tried to put his laptop away, but Seung-Gil stopped him. Phichit turned his wet eyes toward his boyfriend in surprise "W-what?". Seung-Gil put his lips near Phichit's ear and started kissing it, he added several hot air and a bit of seductive words into his ear. "What's wrong? Continue your story. You want to read them to me right?" He let out a light chuckle, like a mischief child that ready to play a prank. "W-when did you become such a bully- OWWW!"

"If you don't read, this is all you can get for tonight. Do you want that?" Seung-Gil smirked between Phichit's neck and kissed it. He pinched those pink nipples and that was the moment when Phichit understood that if he wanted more than that, he must listen. Seung-Gil's hand reached further down as Phichit reluctantly read the fanfic from his laptop. "It's hard…" Seung-Gil spoke under his breath, causing Phichit to blush hard at his boyfriend's sexy voice. He gently rubbed his hand around the area. Phichit grunted lowly as he noticed his boyfriend refused to touch his aching directly. "T-touch me" he moaned loudly into the air while stumbling on his reading. "Where do you want me to touch you?" still rubbing around the area, Seung-Gil didn't get any closer to Phichit needed area.

"Wait...a- minute, this.." for a moment he stopped and snapped out of his pleasure, Phichit shoved his laptop away and pushed his boyfriend down on the bed. "ISN'T THIS ONE OF MY FANFIC??" Phichit yelled out loud, causing Seung-Gil to flinch. He covered his ears in defense, thought that his ears might have been damaged from the sound alone, but cracking loudly a moment after. "I thought I might try it since it sounds interesting." Seung-Gil cupped his palm against Phichit's face, who pouted his puffy cheek out. "You don't like it?" He was probably mad, because his face was completely tomato, and Seung-Gil didn't know if he should apologize. "I'm so-" .

"I DON'T HATE IT, BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRY IT AT LEAST LET ME KNOW SO I CAN PREPARE- Oh.." Phichit gasped and covered his mouth as he looked down on his boyfriend, who eyes were wide open after his sentence got cut off. "Did you just say all that?" Seung-Gil grabbed Phichit's body and switch their places. Phichit let out a small yelp but didn't seem to resist. Phichit looked away in embarrassment "Baka..". Seung-Gil smiled, fully knew what that word mean as he reached his hand toward Phichit's bottom. "Can we try it?" He looked at Phichit with those puppy eyes. The one that made him so weak, the one that made his heart pounding in excitement, and the one that only he could get to see. "I h-hate you very much right now.." he moaned as Seung-Gil ran his cold fingers on Phichit's erected cock that hidden behind the fabric. "But your body love me." He moaned and moaned, those sweet little moans made Seung-Gil harder, and was a little impatient, but he still wanted to enjoy a little longer. "What do you want me to do?" He trailed his fingers along the shape, Phichit flinched in response.

"Touch me…" He gulped hard, looking down at his own erected cock. "...please." Seung-Gil smiled at his boyfriend, cheek flushed a little from the heat. "Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked again, but this time a little more playful. Phichit moaned at the light sensation on his sensitive area, not being able to have a direct touch makes him more desperate than before. "My…" he reached toward his boxer as he panted those air from his lung away, but Seung-Gil took those hands away roughly with his own. Phichit did nothing but looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "No." Seung-Gil commanded, but for some reason his voice was sharper and meaner than he how he is every other day. Phichit's body shivered into excitement, mixed with fear. He imagined himself as a little hamster that is about to get devour by a bigger animal. This big husky sometimes is affectionate, but today it evolves into a wolf.

"If you want something, ask for it." He released Phichit's hands and places them gently on the bed. "That's mean…" he moaned and gave up on using his hands. At this point, Phichit understood how serious Seung-Gil could get into a role sometimes, and he wouldn't give up that easily. He had no choice but to obediently let his boyfriend does what he wanted. "Please…" he covered his face with his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment from his boyfriend "Touch my...c-crotch…".

"With what?" Seung-Gil took off Phichit's boxer and slowly tapped his index finger on the tip of Phichit's standing crotch. Phichit's body shivered as each tap send the sensation throughout his entire body. "Your mouth" Seung-Gil didn't wait and moved down to take Phichit's throbbing cock into his mouth. Seung-Gil moved his head slowly up and down, savouring the pre-cum and dripping out of Phichit's cock.

He moaned and gasped loudly at the pleasure that his boyfriend is giving him, but it probably wasn't enough for him. He thrust his hips up into Seung-Gil's mouth, hoping his boyfriend got a hint to go faster. But Seung-Gil held Phichit's hips firmly, firm enough to stop Phichit from moving. He kept his pace and didn't go any faster, and of course Phichit was getting anxious about the process. "S-seung, faster…" he obliged and increased his speed. He moaned while taking Phichi's cock in his mouth, creating a vibration that pleasure Phichit's body.

"Seung, f-feel good...more…" he whined loudly at the uncontrollable feeling that build up inside and outside his body. The warmth from Seung-Gil's mouth spread out on Phichit's sensitive cock, and he knew that he was getting close. "Coming…" he moaned as the ejaculation built up inside his swollen cock, but those feeling paused before he could even let it out. Seung-Gil's mouth detached itself from Phichit's cock. He looked at Phichit in amuse as Phichit's eyes went wide open from surprise and the lost of sensation. "Seung-Gil...please. I-I want to come." Phichit begged as he tried to control his hands from touching his own cock.

Seung-Gil undone his pants and revealed his fully erected cock. Phichit blushed hard at his boyfriend's body. He thought to himself that no matter how many times he looked at it, he would never get use to see him naked. "You can come after I finish" Seung-Gil went over the drawer that near their bed and took out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some out on his fingers and slowly stretched Phichit's entrance. Phichit's body arched up as he moaned when Seung-Gil's finger hit his prostate. "I w-want it. Put it in me…" he begged with his teary eyes. His eyes were all red from tears and his cheek shared the same color. "Phichit, you know the drill. You have to be specific or I won't know what to do." Seung-Gil smiled and added another finger inside the entrance.

His breathing became heavier and the air is too thick for him to relax. His brain clouded and all he could think about at the moment was his own pleasure, and his mean Korean boyfriend. "F-fuck me...please.." he whimpered. Seung-Gil gasped at what he just heard. Phichit usually wouldn't say those inappropriate words even if they were making love to each other, but tonight was different and far more special than any other night. Seung-Gil bit his own lips and reattached his fingers from Phichit's entrance. He replaced those with his hot and pulsing cock, slowly putting it inside Phichit.

Phichit gasped as the tip reached all the way inside his body. It was larger than every other day they were having sex, so it was a bit painful for Phichit to take all of it in. "H...hurt" He cried and wrapped his arms around Seung-Gil's neck. Seung-Gil didn't move his hips right away, but waited for Phichit to tell him when to move. "You...c-can move n-now" Phichit gave Seung a small perk on the lips and sank back into the soft pillow.

Seung-Gil put one of Phichit's leg on his shoulder and started to move his hips. Phichit gasped as his boyfriend impatiently pounding hard into his entrance. He gripped the bed's cover tightly while those wet sound penetrate his inside. "More...Seung...h-harder…" Phichit hanged his mouth open, leaving a stream of saliva down from the corner of his lips. Seung-Gil leaned in for a kiss and licked those saliva away. "Seung...coming.." he moaned. Seung-Gil didn't miss it, he took Phichit's cock into his hand and grip tightly around the base, causing Phichit to whimper in pain. "D-don't…" he looked at Seung-Gil with his begged wet pupil, but Seung-Gil didn't seem to stop his hips or remove his hand from Phichit's cock. "I told you that I will let you after I finish" he reminded as he thrust in faster inside.

With both of his eyes closed, he thrusted one last time into Phichit and poured his seed into Phichit's body. He moved his hand at the same time and released Phichit into his orgasm. Strings of comes came out from Phichit's cock and didn't seem to stop for seconds. Seung-Gil collapsed his whole body on Phichit's, who seemed to be too tired to even move from the spot after his strong orgasm.

"Are you ok?" Seung asked as he pulled his body up and looked at his boyfriend in concern. Phichit smiled brightly at Seung-Gil "THAT WAS AMAZING!!! Oh my god!!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT?". He hugged Seung-Gil tightly, but the poor boy just didn't know what make Phichit so excited. "Now I have to add more into my fanfic, this will be a-m-a-z-i-n-g!" Phichit was screeching like a girl and probably woke up their pet from downstairs. Seung-Gil smiled slightly at his unbelievable boyfriend "You are impossible sometimes" he moved up to Phichit's face and leaned in for a kiss. Phichit beamed up brightly and looked at his boyfriend lovingly "But you love me anyway." That caused Seung-Gil to look away because that was an attack against his heart. "I can't win you at all" Seung-Gil shifted his body and sat up next to Phichit's side.

"Saranghaeyo" (I love you) Seung spoke as he looked at his lover affectionately. "Nado saranghaeyo" (I love you too) Phichit smiled and intertwined their fingers together. Seung reached out to his clothes on the floor and took a box from his pants' pocket out. He pulled Phichit up to the sitting position. Phichit looked at his lover in surprise and gasped at the same time when he noticed the box Seung held in front of him. "I...I can't do this in English, so, so um." Seung stuttered, which Phichit found it cute and wanted to jump on his lovely boyfriend for a hug. "Gyeor-honhae jushillaeyo?" (Do you want to marry me?) Seung opened the box, and inside was a simple silver ring. It was probably the simplest ring that Phichit ever seen, but tear formed on his eyes and started to roll down his cheek. Even without the translation for what his boyfriend said, Phichit understood deeply. "Ye" (Yes) Phichit nodded in confirmation and reached his hand out. Seung-Gil blished in happiness and took Phichit's hand. He slid the silver ring into Phichit's ring finger and kissed it after he finished putting it on. "Gomawo" (Thank you) Phichit jumped up and hugged Seung-Gil tightly. Seung-Gil sighed and put his arms around his lovingly fiance. "Seung-Gil...I don't know what to say. I am so happy right now!! I want to tell EVERYBODY that we're getting engaged!!" as noisy as ever, Phichit took his phone and started to message everybody on his contact list. Seung sighed but couldn't do anything about the current situation, so he let his lover be.

"Love?" Seung-Gil looked turned his head at Phichit while pulling the blanket up to his neck. "Yes?" Phichit replied while still tapping message on his phone. "How come you never speak Thai to me?" He could see how Phichit flinched and stopped his typing at once. "That would be too e-embarrassing for me to do that." Phichit spoke as he pouted at his boyfriend. "Oh..right.. Embarrass and innocent Phichit. I almost forgot." Seung smiled and added a bit of sarcastic tone into his wording. "Stop that!!" Phichit turned red and pouted more until a phone rang up and interrupted their moment. The name Yurio appeared on the screen and Phichit hurriedly picked up the call.

Phichit: "Yurio!! Listen, listen! I want to tell you som-"

Yuri: "Hold that for later, I have bad new."

Phichit: "Huh?"

Yuri: "There was a big earthquake in Tokyo and the pig and his husband got caught in it. It took a while, but I finally able to contact them. I need you to go there for me and I will come later."

Phichit: "WHAT!?"

Yuri: "I will send over the address, and I need you to be there as soon as possible."

Phichit: "SAY NO MORE, I WILL CANCEL ALL PLANS AND GO THERE RIGHT AWAY."

Yuri: "Can you not yell? I can hear you just fine."

Phichit: "S-sorry, I was shocking."

Yuri: "Alright, I will hang up now."

Phichit: "Talk to you later."

Yuri: "Later."

Phichit turned his face to his fiancee and told him what happen. They canceled all their plan and got their stuff ready to board the plane to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pft, I love you for this little skit darling~ Loves ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
